clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Clankriege/@comment-31407450-20170728145157/@comment-32742036-20170801110607
ich fasse dann hier mal meine / unsere Gedanken und Aktionen zusammen: unser Clan Pavianfelsen (#PC2R90U9) wurde ursprünglich als 2. Clan für unsere 9er zB gegründet zu einem Zeitpunkt als uns die maxed only cw Community (damals max th10) nicht mehr besonders gereizt hat. Wir haben ziemlich von Anfang an 30er cws gemacht und waren extrem erfolgreich - zu den Anfangszeiten noch komplett ohne ,5er / engis. Inoffiziell steht ein 89 ws zu Buche - inoffiziell aus dem Grund da wir zum Startzeitpunkt als sc die Siege in Serie angezeigt hatte bereits einen entsprechenden ws hatten. Wir haben in der Folge nochmals größere ws aufgebaut 65 und 66 zB) und nach wie vor verlieren wir eher selten: 296/33/4 log ist öffentlich). Irgendwann haben wir dann allerdings immer öfter modder gematcht und obwohl wir auch nicht jeden cw gegen die mod Clans verloren haben, haben wir uns als mögliche Antwort darauf auf den Weg der ,5er / engis eingelassen. Nun kann man sicherlich sagen dass wir von Hause nicht ganz talentfrei sind. Somit war es uns möglich, nahezu jeden cw zu gewinnen - sei es gehen andere (hardcore) engi Clans oder auf der Karte deutlich überlegenere Clans. Denn was wir nahezu in jedem cw gegen engi Clans festgestellt haben: lack of skills beim Gegner. Diese hatten oftmals extrem viele cw Sterne, hardcore ausgebaute engis / ,5er und teils auch hohe siegesserien - welche wir idR beendet haben. Der Grund hierfür (nach unseren Erfahrungen): diese engi Clans lebten in den anderen cws sicherlich fast ausschließlich von ihren Vorteilen auf der Karte und den damit verbundenen Möglichkeiten alles zigfach nuken zu können. Wenn dann aber mal ein etwas fähigerer Gegner kommt der weiß was er tut, auch nicht zuletzt mit dem entsprechenden base Building skills, dann sind diese Clans sehr schnell am Ende mit ihrem Latein! irgendwann waren das für uns keine lohnenswerten Herausforderungen mehr - kurzum: es macht einfach keinen Spaß ewig unterfordert zu sein. Also haben wir überlegt wo wir uns mittelfristig sehen - was wollen wir? Wie richten wir uns aus? Und als Ergebnis dieser Diskussion stand ziemlich schnell und quasi einstimmig fest: wir suchen eher Herausforderungen als den sicheren Sieg für nen ws ohne Muster und wert! Und ich selbst war damit persönlich auch betroffen - musste 2 mittlerweile lieb gewonnenen accs (outlawz / Toxic) opfern und die komplette def setzen. wir haben uns dann für die sich noch in den Kinderschuhen befindlichen Ligen interessiert. Allerdings wollten wir da nicht kopflos und unvorbereitet einsteigen. Wir haben uns also als kompletter Clan die Zeit (ca 2 Monate) genommen, unsere accs wettbewerbsfähig auszubauen. In der Zwischenzeit haben wir auch bereits angefangen, unsere cws mit Liga bds zu gestalten. (4/10/16) zB. Wir haben natürlich Lehrgeld zahlen müssen. U.a haben wir auch weiterhin engi Clans gematcht und knapp verloren, oder trafen auf vergleichbare line ups allerdings bei einem erfahrenen Gegner. Was soll ich sagen: unser ganzes clanleben hat sich dadurch fühlbar verbessert: nahezu alle sind engagiert, wir haben base Building Teams, nutzen hilfreiche Tools (vc auf Discord, warmatch,etc ) testen unfassbar viel in friendly challenges... auch Niederlagen werfen uns nicht um, sondern wir ziehen da auch das positive heraus. die fair Play Community hat uns mit offenen Armen aufgenommen und wir unterstützen uns wo wir nur können. Denn es geht nicht einfach nur um Statistiken sondern um die Freude am Spiel. - es wird dem Sieger fair gratuliert und man tauscht sich nach den Matches aus. sicherlich gibt es auch Ausnahmen - aber die gibt es wie im wahren Leben halt auch. Em Ende des Tages soll coc kurzweilig sein und Spaß bringen. Jeder definiert Spaß für sich subjektiv unterschiedlich, zugegeben. Da wir aber mit unserem Clan die gesamte Bandbreite (non engi / engi / fair Play / Ligabetrieb - dabei niemals mod / bot) durchlaufen haben, können wir reflektieren und rückblickend sagen, dass uns der nun eingeschlagene Weg definitiv am besten gefällt - wir sind überzeugt,dass spiel aktuell so zu spielen wie es sein sollte. am Ende des Tages muss das selbstverständlich jeder für sich entscheiden - ich / wir empfehlen trotzdem diesen Weg gemeinsam mit uns und den anderen non engi Clans zu gehen. Wer fragen hat oder Hilfe benötigt: wir helfen jederzeit & gerne! In diesem Sinne: clash on ����